


Two swimmers hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haru x reader- you used to be on a swim team and when your school pool re-opens you fall in love with swimming again and one of the swimmers





	1. Chapter 1

Yesterday you had overheard some students talking about a new swim club. Someone had re opened the old pool. You were excited you missed swimming so much but your parents wouldn't let you join a competitive team. You hadn't been able to swim laps in so long it was like a part of you was gone.

So the next morning you got up an hour early and headed to school.

Right I have an hour to swim before anyone should be here you thought to yourself and even if someone did get to school they wouldn't Be at the pool since swim practice is after school not before. You took of your uniform revealing the suit you had underneath and dove in.

The water felt cool encompassing every bit of you, it felt like home. After a bit you checked your phone ahh a few more laps oh' butter won't hurt you thought. So you swam a few more laps.

When you got out of the pool and started drying off you looked up and saw someone standing there. "H-haruka senpai, I I'm sorry I didn't mean to,I just wanted to swim and I"

"Who are you?" He asked looking you up and down

"uh (y/n)-Chan I just wanted to swim some Iaps ,sorry I didn't know anyone would be here"

"Your pretty good you know, feel free to practice anytime you want"

he said and then dove in. Your face was red as you ran off to get changed for class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school <3

~~~~After school~~~~

"Hey (y/n)-Chan" you heard someone shout. You turned around tilting your head up to see makoto towering over you "hey makoto what's up?" He smiled "Haru told me about your swimming practice this morning and suggested that you come watch our practice and maybe you could join the swim team" "well I-" you knew you wouldn't be able to join but makoto looked way to happy to turn down, plus haru was going to there and god he was a pretty sight "uhhhhh (y/n) helloooo" "oh sorry sure! I might not be Able to stay for all of it though" you said snapping out of your daze

Makoto gestured for you to follow him you stepped out onto the pool deck (I honestly don't know what it's called I'm a clueless swimmer ok?) you saw haru and two other guys sitting by the pool. The little blond one waved "Hi I'm nagisa! Nice to meet you! And this is rei" he said jabbing a thumb towards the dark haired boy with glasses "uh hi I'm (y/n) (l/n)"

Makoto gestured over to where gou was sitting "why don't you go sit with gou you guys know eachother right?" I nodded and headed over to her

"hey gou!"

"Hey (y/n)! It's been a while how are you?"

I smiled and sat down

"pretty good, last time I checked though you don't swim? So why are you here...?" She gazed at the pool and got a far away look in here eyes

"muscles" she cooed dreamily

"and I see you haven't changed much" I chuckled.

~~~third person~~~

The boys were swimming for quite a while when makoto called for the end of practice, but haru didn't stop maybe he didn't hear him . Makoto looked over his shoulder and sighed "HARU NOW". Haru still didn't get out of the pool it was obvious he was being ignored. Makoto rolled his eyes and jumped back in and grabbed his foot dragging him out of the pool.

Haru just layed there looking like a pissed fish out of water. Nagisa started whispering to rei and sneaked up behind haru, before jumping on his back. "DAMMIT NAGISA GET OFF IM GETTING UP JEEZE" nagisa rolled of haru laughing like the little goblin he was. Everyone sat together and ate their bento's, and everyone headed home except for haru and (y/n)

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone else had gone home it was just me and haru chilling (by the hot tub ;) jk) by the pool. I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder

"well haru I'm gonna head home so I'll see you tommorrow".

He looked up at me and tilted his head to the side

"hm well I'll just walk home with you then since it's pretty late".

It took you a second to process what he just said haru wanted to walk home with you! It was so exciting. Although he probably was just being nice.

"Sounds good" you said. You had walked almost half way home when haru spoke up

" Are you going to join the swim team?"

I sighed and shook my head

"No, I can't I used to be on one but it's just too expensive with the cost of travel and new suits and that kinda stuff".

My parents were ok with me doing extra activities but we just didn't have the funds to do much.

"I see".

He was quiet the rest of the time saying a quiet goodbye once we got to the door. He looked deep in thought as he walked off he was planning something but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are enjoying so far, please comment if there’s something/an additional character you wanna see

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short but I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave any comments or request/recommendations I'll try and update this frequently ^_^


End file.
